Como En Un Cuento De Hadas
by Asaia16
Summary: Bueno la verdad espero que este sea una buena historia que tiene como protagonistas a las dos parejas de esta serie, quienes ahora enfrentaran la venganza de un enemigo, para lograr salvar a las mujeres que aman arriesgando sus vidas y las de ellas inspirado en esos cuentos de hadas de príncipes y princesas que incluyen magia escribí este fic


Como En Un Cuento De Hadas

Cap.1

Desesperación

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban para anunciar en nuevo día en ciudad Satán, sus habitantes apresurados se preparaban para regresar a la rutina de todos los días después de que su héroe Mr. Satán acabase con la anónima amenaza de aquel ser que solo conocían por su nombre Magín Boo pero eso no era algo importante ya. Mientras tanto en el edificio de una de las compañías mas respetables de tecnología de la tierra, entre las cortinas de una habitación en completo desorden descansaba un guerrero de piel morena con cabello en punta luciendo unos shorts negros, él se despierta poco a poco sin muchas ganas levantándose y soltando un bostezo acompañado de un gruñido proveniente de su estomago, el príncipe de los sayayines se dirigió entonces a la cocina en busca de algo para calmar su hambre.

* * *

El nuevo día comenzaba también al otro lado de la ciudad pareciendo que ese seria un día perfecto, en una región mas apartada donde la calma y la paz reinaban en sus habitantes especialmente en una de las pocas casas que allí era habitada por una peculiar familia se encontraban un guerrero de cabellos negros con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien terminaba de vestirse con su traje color naranja único testigo de todas aquellas incontables batallas a lo largo de su vida. Al salir de la habitación el guerrero mas poderoso se acercó sigilosamente ala cocina donde se encontraba su esposa preparándole quizás un platillo muy especial para celebrar que Vivian nuevamente como una tranquila familia luego de tantos años de ausencia y mientras la mujer tarareaba una canción el la observaba.

* * *

El sayayin decidió asaltar cualquier cosa que se encontrara en la nevera pues era importante calmar su hambre, sin percatarse entonces Bulma entro ala cocina llevando unas bolas con comida depositándolas en una mesa

-buenos días Vegeta veo que tienes hambre, te preparare tu desayuno. –saludo la mujer de cabellos azules que lucia un vestido rojo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al sayayin quien permanecía con la boca exageradamente llena y no pudo contestarle causándole gracia a ella.

Al verse atrapado intento disimular su actitud de nerviosismo para luego de pasar su bocado entonces Bulma se acercó a él y le dio un beso de buenos días que lo sonrojo mientras Bulma se dirijo alas bolsas

-iré a ducharme.-respondió al salir de la cocina

-supongo que si vas a entrenar, Trunks te acompañara verdad?-le pregunto antes que el saliera seriamente

-y acaso crees que no será así?.-respondió con su gruesa voz frunciendo el ceño

-bueno… eso espero.-menciono Bulma en tono de burla solamente para molestarlo

-hmpt, no caeré en eso.-respondió al salir de la cocina con una sonrisa

Y Vegeta sin decir mas salió mirándola de reojo y ella a él. entonces Bulma con una sonrisa de se dedicaría a prepararle una gran comida, después de todo era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer luego de aquella pelea contra ese demonio.

* * *

-tal vez no pueda sentir tu presencia, pero me doy cuenta fácilmente cuando me espías Goku.-menciono una mujer de cabellos negros y ropas amarillas con un paño color purpura atado ala espalda mientras cocinaba

Y al verse descubierto Goku entonces camino con una sonrisa en dirección a su esposa con su característica personalidad

-que cocinas?.-le pregunto inocentemente al acercarse por detrás

-Es una sorpresa.-le respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras picaba algo, así demostrando su gran habilidad como cocinera

-no seas así dime Milk me muero de hambre.-insistió Goku al sorpresivamente abrazarla, sonrojado a su esposa ya que no era muy común aquel tipo de muestra de afecto

-oye Goku que…haces?.-pregunto sorprendida y emocionada

Pero entonces Goku se separo de ella intrigado al observarla a los ojos

-no se supone que esto es lo que hacen los esposos?...-le pregunto mostrando inocencia y causándole gracia a su esposa

-no importa Goku.-le respondió dulcemente- no iras a entrenar junto con Gohan y Goten porque te están esperando?

-es verdad…adiós Milk volveremos para almorzar.-y el sayayin de despidió al salir de su casa bajo la mirada de ella

Goku entonces se encontró con sus hijos y los tres salieron volando lejos de su hogar y como un buen padre se dedicaría a pasar tiempo con ellos

-vamos Goten golpearme lo mas fuerte que puedas.-menciono a su hijo

El chico quien tenia sus cabellos dorados asintió tímidamente observando la sonrisa de su padre quien se encontraba unos pasos frente a él esperando que lo atacara

-vamos Goten, solo concéntrate e intenta utilizar sus máximos poderes.-le susurro Gohan a su hermano quien lo observaba desde cerca

el pequeño asintió y entonces se abalanzó a su padre intentando golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones mientras lo cubría aquel resplandor dorado hasta que finalmente arrojo a su padre al suelo

-papa estas….-dijo el chico preocupado acercándose a su padre

-te felicito Goten, estas mejorando muy rápido si continuas así probablemente puedas ganarle a Trunks en una de sus peleas.-sugirió Goku al levantarse y revolcar el cabello del chico

-lo dices enserio?...podre superar a Trunks?...entonces continuare mi entrenamiento-respondió con una sonrisa que a Goku le recordó su infancia cuando igualmente entrenaba con krillin y el maestro Roshi perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

-papa estas bien?.-pregunto su hijo mayor sacándolo de sus recuerdos

-que decías Gohan?.-respondió al sacudir su cabeza y observándolo

-Goten pregunta como la primera vez que te transformaste en supersayayin.-dijo acercándose a su padre

-te refieres a la pelea contra Freezer…bueno tal vez olvide algunas cosas…pero supongo que recuerdo esa pelea…porque preguntas hijo?

-bueno, la verdad es que mi hermano Gohan me contó esa historia pero quisiera oírla de ti…. Papa si no…importa. -agrego sonrojado

Con una sonrisa Goku entonces se sentó y comenzó a relatar como se desarrollo aquella batalla épica contra el gran villano Freezer, captando total atención de su hijo menor quien se mostraba muy entusiasmado e igualmente su hijo Gohan lo escucho con sentimiento de orgullo a su padre

* * *

-papa… esta gravedad aumentada….es… es muy difícil de resistir…porque no me dejas ….que me transforme…en supersayayin.-decía con dificultad el pequeño Trunks a medida que intentaba moverse dentro de la cámara de gravedad de su padre

-es importante que acostumbres tu cuerpo a esta gravedad aumentada…no siempre será bueno que dependas de la transformación del supersayayin…pero si no puedes resistir esta gravedad entonces vete.-insinuó vegeta mientras continuaba el entrenamiento con su hijo

-te equívocas…papa…si logro acostumbrarme a esta gravedad entonces…podría ganarle mas fácil a Goten…cada vez que peleemos sin la necesidad que me transforme en…en…supersayayin-respondió con dificultad el pequeño de cabellos lilas

-bien entonces veamos si puedes lograrlo.-insistió vegeta al observar a su hijo caminando con dificultad.-pero al pequeño le costaba mucho y eso le exigía un gran esfuerzo físico por lo que callo casi sin fuerzas, pero como el orgulloso de su padre de intentaba levantar nuevamente causándose daño

Vegeta entonces previendo que se lastimaría gravemente se acercó al panel de la maquina y disminuyo la gravedad a cero, entonces Trunks sin mas remedio callo de rodillas agotado

- esta gravedad es mucho para ti incluso si te transformaras en supersayayin no resistirías, te lo advertí si no lo lograbas deberías irte.-agrego al final con seriedad

-pero papa…yo…

-Trunks…-menciono Vegeta mirándolo seria mente

-pero…pe…-insistía el pequeño

-es una orden, no me agás enfadar.-agrego poniendo nervioso a su hijo al ver a como el resplandor dorado lo comenzó a rodear

-esta…bien papa…como. ..Como tu digas jejeje.-respondió nervioso y saliendo de la cámara de inmediato

Y cuando la puerta se cerró vegeta regreso a los controles de la cámara para continuar con su entrenamiento

-siempre funciona...-pensó al recordar con algo de gracia el rostro asustadizo de Trunks

* * *

La mañana había avanzado mas acercándose al medio día Goku mientras le enseñaba a Goten las lecciones básicas sintió de pronto que algo se encontraba mal en su casa y que algo le pasaba a Milk así que se detuvo y observo en dirección donde se encontraba su casa preocupado e invadido por un mal presentimiento

-papa. ..que sucede…estas bien?.-le pregunto Gohan

-que sucede porque siento de pronto que Milk se encuentra en problemas.-pensó preocupado.

-Gohan, Goten regreso enseguida esperen aquí.-menciono seriamente el guerrero

Al poner sus dedos en su frente su figura desapareció intrigando a sus hijos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un parpadeo Goku llego a su casa todo parecía normal desde afuera pero al entrar observo las cosas fuera de su lugar, algunas otras rotas la casa se encontraba en un gran desorden las ventanas rotas y pareciera que alguien estuvo allí buscando algo, sin pensarlo Goku entonces entro y busco por toda la casa a Milk pero no hallo rastro de ella

-Milk, Milk donde estas.-decía desesperado sin poder encontrarla al recorrer toda la casa sin rastros de la pelinegra

Entonces decidió calmarse y la busco por medio de su ki como último y único recurso al concentrarse paso un tiempo sin poder sentir su presencia lo que indicaba…

-no…no no puede ser, no puedo sentir su ki esto que significa?.-decía en voz alta al cerrar sus puños e intentando contener su enojo

-papa…que sucedió aquí?.-pregunto Goten quien recién entro a su casa junto con su hermano observando aquel desorden

-papa te diste cuenta?...la presencia de mama.-menciono el joven Gohan al acercarse a su padre preocupado

-que…esta sucediendo y mama?-dijo Goten observando a su padre preocupado

* * *

Mientras en la bulliciosa ciudad entrenaba arduamente como todos los días acostumbraba, Vegeta se detuvo de pronto y observo por una ventana su casa con sentimiento de intriga

-que...diablos esta pasando…porque…. Siento que bul…-dijo sin poder explicarse así mismo porque ese presentimiento de pronto lo molestaba

Vegeta entonces observo a su hijo corriendo por el jardín y llegando a la cámara de gravedad sin prestar atención pues se encontraba sumergido en aquel sentimiento

-papa papa abre la puerta es urgente-insistía Trunks golpeando la puesta afanado e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

De inmediato se abrió la puerta de la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba vegeta con aquel presentimiento y miro a su hijo al que al parecer algo le preocupaba

-que quieres Trunks?-menciono serio al mirarlo

-papa es urgente…mama..mama no esta.-insistió preocupado el chico

-pero que dices?.-respondió escéptico mientras se dirija al la casa con el chico que lo jalaba al interior de su hogar

-oh joven vegeta que bueno que llega…Bulma desapareció y no sabemos donde este… tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo la señora briefs al sujetar un pañuelo mientras lloraba al ver llegar a Vegeta

-que sucedió aquí?.-le pregunto vegeta a su suegro quien intentaba consolar a su esposa

-no lo sabemos necesitaba a Bulma, pero al entrar al laboratorio este se encontraba en completo desastre la busque por toda la casa pero no encontré rastros de ella.-respondió el anciano con tristeza

Vegeta con actitud escéptica entro ala habitación que se encontraba en completo desorden con todo fuera de su lugar pareciendo que allí se libro una lucha, el sayayin se concentro cerrando sus ojos buscando la presencia de Bulma pero no lograba sentir nada y entonces un sentimiento de desesperación lo invadió que expreso al cerrar su puño con fuerza.

-esto que significa.-pensó sin mirar a sus suegros o su hijo y sin comprender lo que sucedía

-yo tampoco pude sentir su ki papa, eso significa que mama…mama…esta-menciono con miedo el chico

-no digas tonterías Trunks.-interrumpió la idea de su hijo pero esa seria la opción mas probable y Vegeta lo sabia sin embargo el intento ignorar esa idea

-oh pobre Bulma donde podrá estar?...-menciono su madre con lagrimas

* * *

Goku y sus hijos salieron de la casa desconcertados ninguno sentía el ki de su madre y esposa preocupándolos en especial a Goku quien no supo que podría hacer, en el cielo de pronto apareció una mujer en montada en una bola de cristal como si su repentina presencia significara una buena señal.

-Goku.-dijo vieja la bruja al acercarse a él y sus hijos en su bola de cristal

-es Uranay Baba?...que hace aquí?-dijo Gohan a su padre mirándolo extrañado

-no lo se pero tal ves tenga que ver con lo que le sucedió a Milk.-respondió sin quitar la vista de la bruja

-lamento lo que sucedió con tu esposa Goku, lo acabo de ver a través de mi bola de cristal y vine entonces lo mas rápido que mis poderes me permitieron.-menciono la vieja bruja mirando a Goku quien no pronuncio palabra alguna

-entonces sabes lo que le sucedió a mama?.-intervino Goten al acercarse a la bruja preocupado

-si así es y también a Bulma las dos fueron…

-espera Bulma también desapareció?.-le interrumpió Goku acercándose a ella

-eso significa que Vegeta…-dijo al fruncir el seño dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo mayor

-debe estar buscándola, será mejor que lo traigas.-sugirió Gohan mirando a su padre igualmente

-espera un momento Uranay Baba iré por Vegeta.-dijo a la mujer al llevar sus dedos a su frente y desaparecer bajo la mirada de todos

* * *

-papa que podremos hacer si mama…-menciono Trunks a su padre que no pronuncio palabra alguna

La figura de Goku se materializo en la habitación donde se encontraban los señores Briefs Vegeta y su hijo

-Kakarotto...que haces aquí.-dijo Vegeta al guerrero que observaba la habitación con seriedad

-veo que también Bulma también desapareció como Uranay Baba menciono-dijo al recoger una hoja del suelo que tenia unos cálculos escritos

-Kakarotto responde que es lo que sabes .-respondió Vegeta acercándose a Goku enojado

-la verdad no se lo que ocurre pero Milk también desapareció Vegeta pero al parecer Uranay baba sabe que paso con ellas

-de verdad sabe que sucedió?.-interrumpió Trunks

-si y le dije que antes que me comentara algo vendría por ti Vegeta pero es mejor que nos demos prisa porque no sabemos como puedan encontrarse ellas y creo que será mejor si Trunks viene con nosotros -dijo Goku amablemente

Vegeta entonces miro a su hijo de reojo al igual que la habitación en desorden y luego a Goku con si característica actitud

-esta bien Kakarotto al parecer tienes información que nos puede ayudar.-respondio Vegeta al acceder

-joven Goku espero que puedan encontrar a Bulma con bien.-dijo la madre de Bulma entre sus sollozos

-eso espero.-respondió al poner sus dedos en su frente desapareciendo junto con vegeta y Trunks

Y en un parpadeo los tres aparecieron en las tranquilas montañas donde vivía Goku en medio de Uranay baba y sus dos hijos

-papa llegaste rápido.-menciono Gohan

-si...al parecer tenias razón Uranay, Bulma desapareció al igual que Milk.-dijo desilusionado Goku al mirar a Vegeta

-Kakarotto menciono, que tu bruja sabes donde esta Bulma así que dimos de una buena vez!.- alego vegeta al acercarse a la bruja asustándola un poco

-jovencito no deberías hablarme de ese modo.-les respondió la bruja

-Vegeta no hay necesidad de actuar así tenemos que agradecerle a Uranay, porque conoce donde se encuentran Bulma y Milk por eso te pido que te calmes.-intervino Goku sujetando si hombro

-Uranay Baba podrías decirnos donde se encuentran Milk y Bulma.-dijo Goku amablemente

-si, como ustedes digan-respondió la bruja al bajarse de la gran bola de cristal

La bruja entonces comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de la esfera esperando que en ella se visualizara una imagen a medida que repetía un conjuro, los cinco sayayines observaban la esfera preocupados

-por el poder de todas las fuerzas del mal muéstranos a Milk y a Bulma Briefs ..bibidi Babidi bu…que todas las fuerzas del mal me escuchen Bibidi babid bu..-decía una y otra ves la bruja

-esto es una estupidez-pensaba Vegeta observando como la bruja concentraba sus poderes en la esfera de cristal

Y poco a poco se visualizo en la esfera de cristal a las dos mujeres llamando atención especial en Goku y Vegeta quienes se acercaron ala esfera mas, los dos al verlas se sintieron tranquilos pues estaban vivas, pero se encontraban heridas y debilitadas aparentemente aprisionadas en una habitación con una barrera color roja en medio de esta

-Milk…-dijo Goku con una sonrisa mezclada con un sentimiento de preocupación

-es mama, esta bien-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-Bulma...juro que matare al responsable de eso.-penso Vegeta cerrando sus puños

-pero están lastimadas?...que les ocurrió?-agrego Gohan al mirar a la bruja

-Uranay, tu sabes que les ocurrió?.-insistió Goku con la pregunta de su hijo

-unas fuerzas malignas fueron las causantes de la desaparición de las dos mujeres al igual que con su actual condición tan pronto sentí esas presencias y observe lo sucedido con ellas me dirigí acá lo mas rápido que pude

-pero si fueron unas presencias malignas…como es que no pudimos percatarnos?-dijo Gohan

-lo que sucede es que estas presencias eran mágicas y por lo tanto sus poderes van mas allá de los que ustedes poseen…ya que recuerden que la magia es mucho mas poderosa

-eso significa pueden ser enemigos…realmente invencibles.-agregó Gohan

Los cinco guardaron silencio mientras continuaron observando a las dos mujeres que se encontraban sentadas en un rincón de la habitación con sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer nada

-y donde están?.-le pregunto Vegeta a la bruja al cruzarse de brazos intentando disimular su preocupación por Bulma

-mmm..déjenme ver respondió al comenzar a mover sus manos alrededor de la esfera bajo la atenta mirada de los sayayines

-por las fuerzas del mal te pido que me muestres donde están Bulma Briefs y Milk- repetía una y otra vez aquel conjuro mientras movía sus manos alrededor de aquella esfera de cristal

Sin embargo unos pequeños relámpagos que surgieron mandaron a la anciana bruja al suelo

-Uranay baba se encuentra bien?-dijo Gohan al auxiliar de inmediato ala bruja

-no…no puedo creerlo esa magia es muy poderosa.-respondió la anciana asustada

-a que se refiere?-le pregunto Goku quien junto con los demás sayayines quienes la observaron sin comprender sus palabras

La anciana bruja entonces se repuso y con cara de pánico para nuevamente dirigirse a su bola de cristal donde se podían apreciar las dos mujeres, para luego mostrar una expresión de desilusión acompañado de un suspiro

-lo lamento esos poderes se encuentran fuera de mi alcance me es imposible localizar el lugar donde se puedan encontrar ellas, lo único que puedo hacer es mostrarles como se encuentran en estos momentos y me apena no poder ayudarles mas Goku.-menciono con un suspiro la bruja al quitarse su sombrero apenada

- ahora como encontraremos a nuestra madre y a Bulma?.-pregunto el joven Gohan sin quitar su mirada de la bola de cristal preocupado

Los cinco guerreros no sabían si preocuparse o tranquilizarse luego de observar que sus esposas y madres se encontraban vivas pero heridas a trabes de la bola de cristal de Uranay Baba, sin conocer cual era su paradero y que ocurriría con ellas ya que no sabían en que lugar se encontraban, quien las mantenía cautivas y porque...

* * *

les agradezco a quienes leen este fic el cual espero sea de su agrado y si es asi estoy pensando armar una buena trama también mejorando en cuanto a mi ortografía y redacción se refieren, si se preguntan el porque de el titulo ya lo averiguaran...espero que comenten y sugieran los veo en el próximo capitulo


End file.
